My New Blocky Life
by Mystique-World-Master
Summary: I died, and was reborn as an angel. In Minecraft. And my best friend is also here. Join us and some new friends as we try to survive in this messed up blocky world. Oh, did I forgot to mention that death itself is hot on our heels? No longer accepting OCs
1. Dead

**OKAY! Here you have a brand new story for the Minecraft story!**

**Also, I will be needing some OCs, but as I'm too lazy to make them up myself so I will let you guys put up your own! I'll leave what you need to put down below the story.**

**WELL, LET'S START!**

* * *

It all started that day, the day me and my best friend died.

I still remember our death clearly as water. We were walking to my friend's house after another normal school day, unconscious of what was going to happen.

* * *

"How about a round of Hunger Games when we reach my house?"

I raised an eyebrow at my friend. "Yeah, right…" I grinned, "You just want to get revenge for yesterday…" I jumped gracefully. "Mh-hm! You are still upset because I beat your sorry little ass!"

My brunette friend stopped abruptly, stomping her foot on the ground angrily. "YOU CHEATED!"

I chuckled darkly "of course not~ do you have any kind of proof? ~"

She resumed walking. "…"

I started muttering a random song that popped on my mind while walking with my eyes closed ahead of her silent body.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I stopped abruptly what I was doing and turned around, startled.

"w-what?"

"HAHA-y-you-HAHAHA-it's the-HAHA-f-f-first time-HAHAHAHA-i-in m-months that I've seen you like that!" She went into another laughing fit.

"hm?"

She stopped laughing and looked at her feet. "You know, since your parents…" her voice cracked up a bit, "d-died"

I closed my eyes, feeling a tear running down my cheek. They had died three months before, in a car accident. They were returning home from a party, and it had been raining that night… when I woke up the next day, they hadn't arrived still. The police said a drunk man had crashed with them, and pushed the car they were in off a cliff.

I brushed some rebel tears angrily and opened my eyes, looking up to the blue sky _No, I can't cry… they wouldn't want me to cry…_

I shook my head and resumed walking. "Let's go Sarah" I said, head hanging low.

After that, nothing happened. A comfortable silence spread between us, no one daring to break it. It was when we were near Sarah's house when everything went downhill.

First I heard a screech.

Then, I heard an unfamiliar voice shout 'watch out'. It was then when I looked up by instinct. I saw, for a split second, a huge truck heading straight toward us, the driver's eyes filled with despair.

Afterwards, pain. Everything went black, and I could only feel the pain flow through all my body, and before long, I also felt my blood exiting my body slowly. I struggled to open my eyes, and when I did, I could only see lights and shadows. My eyes fluttered closed and my last spark of energy died. All pain faded, and everything went black.

* * *

I groaned and rolled around, throwing off some soft and warm fabric that didn't let me roll properly. _Do I open my eyes?... nah, I'm too lazy_

*CRASH*

_Ok, ok, I understand… oh dear God, give me strength to open my eyes… forget it, it consumes too much energy…_

I somehow sat up, legs still on what I guessed was my bed, tangled in what I supposed was my mattress. _Ouch, I really hit my head hard. _I finally decided to open my eyes while rubbing my sore head. Everything was blurry, and I couldn't see clearly. I growled angrily, rubbing my eyes. How much I hated not seeing everything clearly. Just as I was rubbing my eyes, quick images and feelings invaded my mind. Memories.

My eyes snapped open, and suddenly I could see as clear as day again, probably because of the insane amounts of adrenaline running through my body.

_Am… am I dead… no… it can't be… _

I collapsed back to the ground, shocked. _But… if I'm dead… why I am in my room… wait a second…_

My eyes widened as I quickly brought my left hand up to cover my mouth.

I was in a small, comfy room, walls made of a dark wood with a small window. There wasn't much to see, just a couple of paintings, a door, the bed, and a chest beside the bed.

Sum up. NOT MY ROOM.

I sprang to my feet, or at least tried to, because I fell epically to the ground, my feet still tangled on the mattress.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

**Done!**

**Now, don't worry there wasn't much mention of Minecraft yet because this is only the main character's (whose name hasn't been revealed yet) death. **

**To submit your OC,you only have to fill the following:**

**Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Weapons:**

**Abilities:**

**Physical Description:**

**Personality:**

**Clothing:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Family:**

**Past:**

**Extras:**

**I know it's a bit too long, but it's necessary. Also I'm probably going to end up pairing a couple of people so be aware. **

**Follow or Favorite and don't forget to leave your OC on the review section!**


	2. Minecraft?

**HELLO GUYS!**

**Here comes the long awaited second chapter!**

**-ooOoo-**

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

I started pacing around in the room desperately, looking for an explanation in my mind to why I was there, and where, exactly, I was.

While I was having a panic attack, a piece of the roof despaired, and a head popped up (down?) through it. I stared at the emerald green eyes of the head for a couple of milliseconds- they seemed like an eternity for me- before I shouted out in fright and fell back to the cold, hard floor. Oh, sweet ground, how much I love you.

The head disappeared, and a couple of seconds later, its owner jumped down from the hole.

She was a girl, around my age –maybe a year older-, with bright, curly, green hair, a bit past her shoulders. She was wearing a green v-neck shirt, a brown army jacket, brown pants and green sneakers. She looked like someone could throw her in the Amazon and she would be invisible. But what called my attention the most was a small pendant she had on a gold chain around her neck –an emerald. But it wasn't those small little emeralds they sell on jewelry, no, this was a BIG one.

"You okay?" I looked up from staring at the emerald to look at her, "I mean, I found you this morning outside, and you where unconscious and hurt! I think an enderman attacked you… those annoying sons of a squid!-"

_Wait a second, did she just said enderman? Oh, dear lord, or she is mad, or I'm in minecraft. NOT GOOD._

"-I tried my best to heal you, but I'm not the best doctor… and if the wounds get infected? Oh no! I don't have proper medicine for infections!-"

_Hmm… but now that I think of it, this room looks kind of blocky… _I stood up and walked to the window, peeking outside. _Yep, definitely minecraft. I'm screwed._

"-And then I told Leaf that creepers where dangerous and he should not attack them-"

_But, I wonder, how did I get here? Hmm… maybe God sent me after I died… But why?_

"-but I said to the villager that I didn't need cookies because I already had a bunch of them-"

"Why am I here?" I thought out loud.

"Oh? Didn't I told you already? I found you this morning after you were attacked by an enderman."

_Shit, I said that out loud… what will I do now? Hmm… this body may have belonged to a previously existing person here, or maybe a minecraftian counterpart of me. But I have no memories to hang to so…_

"Eh, sorry I don't remember anything before waking up here…" amnesia. Yes a perfect explanation.

"Not even your name?"

I thought for a second and decided on telling my true name (or at least the one I had on my previous life). "It's Luna, Luna Heavencloud." _HEAVENCLOUD!? Where did that came from!? …although… it doesn't sound half bad… maybe I can stick to it. _"I believe I can remember that"

"Perfect 'cause that's all I need!"

"Erm… may I ask where the bathroom is? Or maybe a mirror would be enough." _Idiot, there are no mirrors in minecraft! _

"Oh, the door to the right" my companion smiled. "I'll be on the living room if you need me." And then she left, leaving me alone.

I sighed, walking to the door she had previously passed through and quickly turning to the right, opening the door closest to me.

It was indeed a bathroom, and it looked like an ordinary one. _Remember, remember, you are no longer in Earth, things that are ordinary there may not be ordinary here. And viceversa. _It had a normal toilet, a normal shower, a normal bathtub, and all the other things you would find in a norma- TERRESTIAL bathroom. EVEN A MIRROR! Yeah, everything looked blocky and without actual curve- _wait a second… _I looked at my hand and frowned. My hand was CURVY. Not with sharp edges or anything like that, but just like back in earth. _Now that I think of it… that green haired girl also looks nor- TERRESTIAL. _It was then when I realized I didn't knew her name yet. Nah, I would have time to ask her later.

I looked at myself at the mirror and raised my left eyebrow. I really hadn't changed much. My face features looked the same, it had the same childish look it had always had. My hair was still a dark red, and my eyes were still the same teal tone. I gasped.

"My hair…" I desperately grabbed a strand and felt it carefully. Then, grinning, I started to look in the roots for any sign that my hair was dyed and squealed in happiness at not finding any. _MY HAIR COLOR IS NATURAL!_

Then, I checked what I was wearing. A simple white top, and a plain long skirt, making me look as if I had a dress on. Yeah, I had some pretty cool white boots, but still, it was way too simple for my liking.

I sighed and walked out, starting to look for the supposed living room.

**-ooOoo-**

I had found the living room pretty fast, the house was HUGE but it didn't had many rooms to speak about, so well…

I walked nervously into the large room, where the girl from earlier was sitting in front of a chimney, her emerald eyes reflecting the dancing fire as she petted a dog that was sitting beside her. It had greenish fur instead of the common greyish fur minecraft dogs had. Well at least the ones I had seen.

"Um… hello?"

The green haired girl snapped her head to face me suddenly, scaring the hell out of me.

"Oh, I scared you? I'm sorry, I'm just way too used to living alone. Well, however," she patted the space beside her on the couch, across the dog. "sit down"

I quickly sat down on the surprisingly soft couch, and bit my lip nervously. "You haven't told me your name yet…"

"It's Emerald Astros, call me Emerald"

I frowned, her voice seemed so distant, as if she was deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" I asked, lightly concerned.

"Ah!? Oh, no! Of course not! Only… I've been thinking…" She shook her head quickly, "you see, I have been planning to leave this house tomorrow, and go to live to a city that is a couple of day's walk from here… I have been thinking that maybe you want to come with me… Of course, if you want to stay here I have no problem, I can easily give the house to you since there's no one else that I know who needs it!"

"Leaving this place, hm?" I looked at the fire "Why would you want to leave?"

"Well, let's just say that I've been stuck in here for a looong time, and I simply want to have contact with other humans." She flexed her right hand's fingers, "so, will you come?"

And then came one of those moments in life when you have to make a decision that may end up determining if you will live or die.

Me being me, not even thought about it twice.

"Sure, why not?" I grinned.

She jumped up quickly and grinned as well, "PERFECT!" she screeched, jumping in apparent joy, "we'll have to go to the village and buy a couple of things…" she suddenly stopped jumping and made a 'thinking' expression. "Now that I think of it…" She dashed off, leaving a cloud of imaginary dust on her wake. A few seconds later she returned and immediately threw something into my arms before sitting down at a speed that would make flash jealous.

I blinked once… twice… trice before my mind registered what had just happened. I looked at whatever she had thrown to me and frowned. It was just a simple bundle of soft black fabric that seemed to be wrapped around something. _Wait a second…_ I grabbed a corner of the fabric and shaking, much to Emerald's panic.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Ignoring her, I shook the bundle harder, growling angrily as the god-damned- thing wouldn't unwrap. Why didn't I simply opened it in a civilized way? I'm too lazy, and also, who says I'm civilized?.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

I swung the fabric around, smiling in satisfaction as it finally opened; part of its contents spilled on the floor while another part 'flew' and lodged whatever it was on the wall. I saw Emerald fall to the ground epically, but chose to ignore her. Humming happily, I slid off the couch and to the floor, sitting cross-legged on the green carpet. I picked whatever had fallen to the floor, only to discover (much to my anger) that it was wrapped with bubble paper or whatever that bubbly-popping-fun to play with-plastic wrap was called. This time I chose to unwrap it carefully, whatever it was, it must've be delicate. As I removed the heaven sent wrapping and set it aside for later entertainment, my eyes, head, and mind filled with stars, flowers, and dragons.

"A BOW!" I screeched happily, putting on the most epic, shiny, awesome happy face ever to cross Minecraftia. It was not a normal wooden bow tough, it was made out of a black material, and was decorated with silver details. I pulled the silvery string back and the arch curved slightly as it had to.

Setting the bow on the couch, I turned to see whatever had crashed with the wall and discovered the reason of the green-haired girl's panic. Lodged perfectly on the wall was a dark sword, along with a bunch of normal arrows surrounding it. If anyone or anything had stood on its way, he, she, or it, would had ended like a beautiful cactus and/or had a piece of their body chopped off.

_Deadly_

Too lazy and happy to walk, I made a quick decision to crawl to the wall, giving up halfway and continuing my five-metr-BLOCK trek to the wall. Holding the sword tightly, I pulled it with all my strength, but it didn't bulge. It was then when I felt a tingling sensation on my left hand.

"what the…" I looked at my hand curiously and saw something rather rare. It was like if someone had tattooed some kind of black eagle on the pack of my palm. A tattoo it seemed, but at the same time it didn't look like it. It was like it was glowing, but at the same time it didn't.

The weirdest thing was that it wasn't there before, I can swear my hand was spotless before then.

I glanced at the sword and then back at my hand, and nodded to myself. Placing my hand on the hilt I breathed deeply and pulled again, but this time it slid out like a knife through butter.

I smirked proudly, inspecting the blade with interest. It was a dark purple, a red gem –a ruby- placed at the base. The hilt was a darker shade of purple with beautiful swirls in black.

As I swung the blade around, testing it. As I did so, I felt something weird on my back, adding up to the bunch of weird things I had felt today. I looked over my shoulder and paled instantly.

_Oh, boy... first Minecraft and now wings? What's next? The Wither?_

Little did I knew that things had just started.

* * *

**CLIFFY!**

**Jejejejeje… I actually was going to include another part on this chapter but then I would update waaaaaaaaaaay too late. So… that's all for now.**

**Thanks for everyone that has passed me their OCs, another three or maybe four will probably appear on the next chappie. **

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW, AND SEND IN AN OC!**

**Till next time!**


	3. On the Road (pt1)

**HELLO GUYS**

**And with this, I bring you the third chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I DUNNO OWN MINECRAFT NOR MOST OF THE OCS!**

* * *

There had been two days since I had woken up here in Minecraft and I was already in a mess. I mean like a big BIG mess.

"DUCK!" I heard Emerald's voice shout out, and I acted immediately just in time, for a sharp diamond sword passed at full velocity where my head once was. I gulped and moved my gaze upwards, and stared at the sky blue eyes of the sword's wielder, shivering a bit as they stared right back at me, as if they could read my soul.

Just then I heard a growl behind me and bright white figure leaped over me, wisps of white light trailing behind it. The figure tackled my attacker, throwing her to the ground. She quickly got up and got out a bow. She sprinted away and climbed a tree. Taking out an arrow, she aimed toward the white figure -a wolf I figured out- who was standing protectively in front of me, snarling.

The girl on the tree fired the arrow, and I was about to shout to the wolf-like creature to get out of the way when it landed on a tree trunk. Right. Beside. My. Head.

No blood, no guts, nothing. That only meant one thing. _The arrow… passed right… through the wolf?_

I heard growling in front of me while my jaw hung wide open, my mind trying to process what had just happened. The weird wolf jumped forward and tackled the dirty blonde girl, while she struggled underneath, trying to get the white creature away from her. They both fell to the ground in a mix of white and… electricity?

I regained my full coincidence, closing my mouth and trying to ignore what my mind was screaming to me. I picked up my bow from where it had fallen earlier and aimed shakily, doing my best to get a good aim at the two battling figures. I let an arrow go, and watched as it cut right through the air, swirls of white and dark matter or light, I can't really define, pouring right from the point. It passed right through the wolf's body, as I thought it would and hit right on its target: the girl's arm. Once it made contact with her arm, everything slowed down to almost a stop, and the arrow exploded in white. Its pure color covered my eyesight completely, like when you stare at a clean white page for too long. Then, images started to flash on the white, everything was blurry, and passed so fast that I couldn't really tell what they are.

And afterwards, as quickly as it had appeared, the white reversed back into the arrow and everything returned to normal speed.

I blinked, confused once again and looked at my bow. _WTF?_

"You… weak… creature…" a sharp voice cut my confusion time to none and I looked up back towards my attacker. She had shaken the wolf off her somehow, and it had disappeared. Her eyes were red with anger, sparks of electricity zapping the air around her and setting on fire some nearby trees. My arrow was sticking out of her arm in a weird angle, as if she had fallen on it. The worst of all: she was glaring straight at me.

She removed the arrow from her arm and crimson blood started pouring from the wound. "Die"

And then she charged. I knew there was no back down now, I WAS going to die. I couldn't aim another arrow in time, damn, I couldn't even draw my sword in time. She was just waaaaaaaay too fast.

How lame, I had just died a couple of days ago and now I'll die again? My life sucks man.

Much to my surprise, she stopped. Well, more like someone stopped her. In front of the raging teenager stood Emerald, blocking the blonde's sword with hers, forming a perfect diamond X.

"How did you got out of my trap!?" The blue-eyed girl questioned. "You needed a key!"

Emerald smirked. "I have my ways" She pushed back the younger teen and grinned, quickly blocking another blow. She turned to me, never moving her sword nor her body, only her head. "Your sword Luna! Take it out, I won't last long!"

I gulped nervously, Emerald didn't knew about my wings, and I was scared she would think of me as a monster, like everyone normal would. I bit my lip._ No, I HAVE to do this._ I touched the hilt with my hand, feeling the same tingling sensation as before. I was about to pull the purple sword, but hesitated.

"MOVE! That or we die!"

I nodded. The green-haired girl was right. If we were to survive this situation, this was the only way. With renovated forces I pulled the sword out just as the blonde threw Emerald to the freshly fallen snow. She was about to charge at me again but stopped.

"Mm?" she smirked, "now that's interesting…"

I peeked over my shoulder to see the beautiful, black angel wings that sprouted from my back. I turned back to the blue-eyed girl and frowned. "Weren't you in the middle of attacking me?"

She took a step back and bolts of electricity formed at her feet, "get stronger, my prey, I'm going to return for you…" the electricity was completely surrounding her by then, and she disappeared. Still, her voice lingered in the air. "… I'm Lexi by the way…"

Then she disappeared. I mean, she had disappeared seconds before, but… it was as she was still present. This time she truly disappeared, her presence, the electricity that had been radiating from her body… it was all gone.

_Pluck!_

I winced as I felt a tiny, sharp pain on my right wing (feels weird to have wings by the way). I instinctively (not really) wrapped my pitch black wings around my body, hugging myself and turned around from the pain._ So warm… I really need to get a better jacket._

"Nice…" I heard a masculine voice say and I redirected my eyesight forward to discover yet ANOTHER person. Yeesh, at first I thought that I knew everything about this world, but it's the opposite. It's so strange yet familiar.

He had black hair and dark blue eyes, his hair the same as mine would look if I cut it short and run from the comb for a year. He was pale, slender, and tall. Very tall. But hey, it's not my fault that I'm pretty damn short and everyone looks tall to me.

He was wearing a pretty cool black hoodie and black shorts, being the only crazy person around to actually wear shorts and be barefoot at this climate. What biome we were on, you ask? Enough to tell to you that we were in a spruce forest and that snow is falling from the sky for you to deduce in which kind of biome we are on.

I then noticed that the boy- not really sure if to call him boy because he seemed seventeen- was playing with a black feather. MY feather.

"Hey that's mine!" I put my sword back into its sheath, (Emerald bought me one on a village before we departed) and snatched my feather from his hands.

"Shouldn't you be saying 'Thank you'?"

I turned away from him, showing him my now wing-less back to him. "Why would I? You haven't done anything useful that I know about."

"Of course I did, I sent that wolf that saved your meaningless life"

I scoffed, "yeah right… Wait a second- did you said wolf?" I started trying to remember what had happened (I have a horrible memory when talking about serious things, but I remember every stupid thing that happens to me). _Wolf… Wolf… Wolf…_

"LEAF!" I heard Emerald call in the background, "Doggy, where are yoouu!?"

"Yeah, I just said wolf" I heard the mysterious boy-man- teen- WHATEVER! Say in the background along with the crazy *cough* mad *cough* girl's voice.

I watched with an imaginary bag of popcorn and a Ginger Ale as the fight replayed itself in my mind. Talking about ginger ale… I wonder if it exists in this world… because if it does, I'll be happy. EXTREMELY HAPPY.

Okay, okay, back to the point, I watched as the weird-creepy-blonde girl jumped from a random tree while Emerald and me where calmly talking, how she had made the green-haired girl trip into a weird redstone trap… _wait-wait-wait… rewind… there it is!_

I gasped in acknowledgement as I remembered… FINALLY.

"hello?," I was waked up from my trance by a hand being waved in front of my face, "you in there?" it was the blue eyed male, who had turned me around to face him. I stared back at his cold blue eyes for a millisecond before realization struck in. I had zoned out. I blushed red as a tomato from embarrassment and turned around and hid behind a nearby tree.

Why am I acting like this, you may ask?

Well, I have a little problem when I zone out. Usually it's only a couple of seconds, maybe even to five minutes, and I have control over my body and am aware of my surroundings. But sometimes, I get really lost in my mind and lose control over my body and surroundings. Normal, right? Well, the problem is that I stay on that state for many minutes- one time I lasted an hour and a half-, and my subconscious takes control of my body. And when my subconscious takes control of my body I can do weird things. REALLY weird things.

For example, one day I started thinking about when I was playing Hunger Games earlier that day, and remembered a guy who killed me JUST when I was crafting myself a diamond sword. I started insulting innocent people who were peacefully passing by until I crashed with a wall.

My parents also told me that when I was three, I almost walked to the street NAKED while lost in my mind…

I gasped as a single stray thought crossed my mind

_I am… Alone? _I let my back slide down the tree's trunk with wide eyes. I felt as if a psychopath killer had hit me with a crowbar. Everyone I had met on my past life were gone. I would probably NEVER see them again. I would probably never meet my friends again, my family, teachers, acquaintances, not even those random people that one would meet while walking around or playing Minecraft or other online games. NO ONE. And it hurt. A lot. I hugged my knees and placed my head in between of them. I felt some warm drops of liquid run down my cheeks, making a small scratch burn. One reached my mouth, and I felt it's saltiness on my tongue.

The one thing I really feared was losing my friends, and it had just happened. Now, multiply it by ten. The pain was consuming me by the inside, quickly dropping my happiness level to -10. Yeah, I have Emerald now, and I can't say she's not my friend, but think for a sec. If something happens to her, or we somehow get separated, I will be completely and utterly alone. And afterwards I would probably die, as Emerald is the one who knows the way to the city and I don't think I can fend for myself on the woods. If I DO survive and get to the city, I would be alone, with no ties with anyone, and I would have to start again. This time, I wouldn't have parents to aid and protect me, nor friends to guide me. Yes, I can always make new friends, but I have to say I'm not the best at making friends. Back home I barely had any, and all were as crazy as me. Here, I can't expect the same.

I felt something nudge me playfully and looked up from my knees. It was the wolf that had saved me earlier, only that smaller, and cuter, and… he/she/it looked like a baby fox.

It had white fur with dash of silver here and there, and beautiful golden eyes with silver flecks. it was staring at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to do something. I hesitantly stretched my hand, and moved it back a bit when my fingers brushed its fur. I stopped for a second before making up my mind and petting the snow-white creature.

I smiled and brushed a couple of stray tears away with my free hand. "You don't understand me, do you?" I took my hand back and unfolded my legs. "You are a wolf after all, and you guys are always surrounded by your pack, don't you?"

I tilted my head to the side, giving the wolf a small smile before standing up. I walked from behind of the tree and back to the clearing to discover a mini mountain of gray wolves, as how starving rats would gather around a piece of fresh meat. I raised my left eyebrow quizzically for a moment before a hand and some green hair popped up from the commotion, followed by a loud giggle. I sighed in relief, _Emerald._

"hn, so she really was able to get you out from behind that tree?" I looked up from the wolf-made mountain towards the voice, and looked at the blue-eyed teen with slight interest.

"And?" I replied-asked, a remaining hint of sadness remaining in my voice, "It's not like I would stay there forever" I lied. If it was up to me, I would have cried onto the next week.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically, "I thought you were going to continue bawling unless I dragged you out," he continued. He then looked to the sky. "Well, we must move out of here quickly, it is getting dark and this area of the forest is a favorite to mobs."

A low howl filled the air. Mr.-don't-know-his-name groaned lightly, "and now we also have to find shelter. A blizzard's coming."

He ran off and I followed him, pulling Emerald out as I passed beside the mountain. She complained for a split second before following reluctantly.

_Now that I think of it, I still don't know his name…_

**-ooOoo-**

**Third person POV **

From some nearby bushes, two pairs of eyes watched the group's retreating backs. One set of eyes of the pair was silver around its pupil, fading to bright golden. The other pair were simply a dark red.

"We should find shelter, lady Anapa…" the owner of the red eyes said.

"…"

"Lady Anapa?" he asked again, worry mixed in his deep voice.

"Okay," the metallic eyes closed as their owner answered, her frail feminine voice painting the air with delicacy, "Let's go Avernus…"

And with that, the two shadows disappeared.

* * *

**PHEWW!**

**A long one, isn't it? Well, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Before I forget it, you read the summary right? Well, I'm going to stop accepting FEMALE characters, although I will keep accepting male ones until the following chapter is out…**

**Well, that is all, BYEEEEE!**

**(oh, and don't forget to follow, favorite, or review!)**


	4. Nightmares

… **Writers' block, that's all I have to say…**

* * *

_I ran towards the light, trying to get away from the darkness that surrounded me. Dark shadows of death and despair followed me closely, trying to grab me. I shrieked as one grabbed my ankle and made me fall. I quickly kicked the shadow –a small kid crying blood and smiling like a madman- and stood up, struggling to get away from the monsters. Slowly, the light started to dwindle and flicker, and I just ran faster, as fast as I could go._

_I heard a hysterical laugh behind me, and the light disappeared. I gasped in terror as I stopped running, the shadows quickly closing off any possible escape route. I looked around, I saw no way out of this one, THEY were going to get me._

_The shadows got closer and closer, and I quickly recognized each of them._

_My fears, each one of my old friends, maimed and tortured, pointing at me, calling my name. I cringed away from their outstretched hands, the smell of rotten flesh reaching my nostrils. Tripping with some random material (probably my own feet) I fell down into the monsters' arms. I felt overwhelming sadness and fear as the arms that where supporting me to my last bit of sanity melted in the air, making me fall. My body rushed past images and scenes, each one of them portraying extreme sadness and torture… My wings appeared, and I tried to fly with them, obtaining no positive result. Red rings appeared on the walls, and then they merged to an almond shape, a blood red dot spreading on the center._

_Eyes._

_All images disappeared and I started to float, the eyes staring at me, starting to laugh… I tried to scream, to shout, to cry, but no voice came out._

_Cold Iron wrapped around my wings, chains. I tried to move away, but an invisible force made any movement impossible. The cold metal links wrapped tighter around my black wings and started pulling. I felt as if my very soul was being ripped apart. My eyes widened as the pulling got stronger, I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I tried to move, but the invisible force didn't bulge. The pulling was each time worse, and I started crying. Warm liquid rolled down my cheeks as well as my back. No sound escaped my throat, and before long, my vision faded to black. I felt the characteristic metallic flavor of blood on my tongue as a tear rolled into my mouth. Before long, I could only feel the horrible pain of my wings being ripped off slowly, my blood pouring from the growing wounds, and the sound of my bones cracking along with the distant churning of turning gears._

_My mind was blank, no thought crossed through it, only the horrible pain. I didn't struggle, I didn't cry, I didn't scream. After all, how would that help me? I was alone, everyone was gone, and all that I had left was suffering and loneliness… I only wanted the suffering to stop, I only wanted to die…_

_The chains gave one last mighty tug and the last bones that connected my wings to my body shattered, the invisible force disappearing suddenly. I fell helplessly to the abyss before I heard a last phrase being said by all the monsters:_

"_Don't fear death, because that is nothing… this is the one true death…"_

**-ooOoo-**

"LUNA WAKE UP!"

My eyes fluttered open instantly as my mind got freed from its captivity. I was covered in sweat and my body was trembling, both from the cold and fear. Two pairs of eyes watched me intently, one green and one blue. Their owners where talking to me, saying something about _nightmares_ and _back. _I sat up, a piercing pain coursing through my back when I did so. I curled up into a ball, eyes never blinking as I replayed the nightmare on my mind. I whimpered and started sobbing, the sole memory of the terrible dream filling me with fear.

"Luna are you okay?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched away, remembering the monsters. "Shh… it's okay, you are not alone"

For some weird reason that phrase calmed me down, and déjà vu set in. I inhaled deeply and raised my head.

"Y-yeah, I'm not alone… thanks…" I murmured. The hand on my shoulder disappeared and I unfolded my legs.

I was on a simple 6x6 cobblestone room, the ceiling 3 blocks from the floor. A door and a small window on the wall opposite from me. The first rays of sunlight could be seen peeking out from the raging blizzard outside. A furnace was placed on the wall to my right, a crafting table beside it. Two torches lighted the small room, their eerie light causing shadows on the walls.

"Here, drink"

I looked up at Dei, (A/N Remember that black-haired boy from last chapter? That's Dei) and then at the small bottle with glistening red liquid inside.

"What the…" I tilted my head curiously to the left. _Isn't that a potion of healing? But… why?_

"It will calm you down and help you with your back"

_Eh? My back? _Just then I shifted and felt an intense pain move up my spine and I winced in pain. _Oh yeah, my back. _

I took the bottle and took off the cap, drinking its content in one gulp. I shivered and coughed at the horrible flavor –it remembered me of the horrible homemade medicine my grandmother used to make. Tough this one actually made me feel better right after I forcefully passed it through my throat, while my grandmother's made me vomit and gave me stomachache the next day. This potion, in change, made me feel a refreshing wave throughout my body, and then I felt a nice, cold tingling on my back, as if someone was rubbing snow on my sore back.

I sighed sadly as the cold faded, stretching my back slightly, and smiled inwardly as no pain appeared.

"What happened to me?" I asked, curiosity setting in, making me feel like the small, curious, five year old I once was.

"You hit your back with your sword's hilt while sleeping… Why were you sleeping with the sword anyway?"

I blinked, the question making me feel dumb. "I… I forgot to take it off…" I stuttered, blushing slightly. I have always been a forgetful person, forgetting about really important things and then having to suffer because of that. For example that one time when I forgot I had a veeeeeryyyy important test coming up and when I went to school the next day, we had that god-damned test at the first class period, giving me no time to study. I failed on that test. Of course, it's not my fault, it's my old algebra teacher's fault for giving us sudden tests (telling us about the exam THREE WEEKS before he puts it. Yeah, no time to study)

The blacknet sighed, "Yeesh you're-"

_Knock knock._

The hollow sound of a fist steadily hitting the wood door resonated in the room from below the rough whispers the raging wind made as it passed by the branches and leaves of the trees. With the passing seconds the knocking grew louder and more desperate.

Emerald stood up, "I'll get it!" she announced, a tiny bit of concern laced on her voice. Before anyone could protest, she opened the door, the wind and snow sweeping into the small room uninvited. I shivered, the wind's chatter biting my ears.

"Help…" a familiar voice was heard from below the noise, along with both Emerald's and my gasp.

I quickly moved to see the newcomer, and my mind entered into total shock as I saw a pair of extremely familiar bright green eyes.

…_S-Sarah?..._

* * *

**CLIFFY! *hides behind enderdragon***

**Yeah, I know this chapter is confusing, but don't worry, all questions will be answered… with time… I hope…**

**I NEED MORE MALE OCs AT LEAST THREE MORE! Really, I want to balance things out, there are a bunch of girls but few boys… So, for you to know.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND SEND IN MORE OCs!**


End file.
